


Danganronpa: Rise of The New Remnants

by GundhamYaBoiTanaka



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gay Soda Kazuichi, The Tragedy of Hope's Peak Academy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27042928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GundhamYaBoiTanaka/pseuds/GundhamYaBoiTanaka
Summary: Monaca Towa is back. With her, she brings more despair in the form of the New Remnants of Despair. Makoto, with Kazuichi in tow, stumble upon a group of thirty two survivors who have made their home in the sewers while fighting one of the remnants. Could these thirty two teens who've lived through two apocalypses be the key to beating the new remnants? Just who are the New remnants? Why is it Makoto returns to Future Foundation  HQ to find ----- ------ alive? All this and more in future chapters.
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Danganronpa: Rise of The New Remnants

Makoto coughed as he ran through the rubble of another wrecked building. Why was he doing this again? The remnants were cured, Junko was dead, sure, they lost some dear friends and trusted colleagues along the way, but they won, so why is he running from some weird invention with the ultimate mechanic hot on his heels and some girl screeching profanities from her perch on the machine? The New Remnants of despair, that’s why. Thirteen in number, two of their forces caught, they were plunged into despair after the return of Monaca Towa and her attempt to kill their friend, who was currently being cared for by Mikan at Future Foundation HQ, they were priority number one for the already weakened future foundation. Heck, That’s why Kazuichi’s even here. The former remnants had been called to assist with the capture of the new remnants, since, as Kyosuke put it, “If not for them, we wouldn’t still be in this mess in the first place.” Ducking behind a building in an attempt to catch their breath,Kazuichi turned to Makoto.

“Hey man. If… If I don’t make it outta this alive….” The ultimate hope was concerned, since this was Kazuichi basically saying he was fully prepared to die if need be. “...Tell Gundham I love him, ok?” Makoto nodded. The whole love story behind Kazuichi and Gundham was an office joke between Makoto, Kyoko and Byakuya, noting during their visits that the mechanic would opt to stay by Gundham’s side. Turns out pretty much everyone else on the island had tried to confront him on it, but he’d play it off as, and I quote, “Making it up to him for being such an asshole.” Makoto didn’t have much more time to think about that, though, as the bricks behind their backs crumpled and Makoto, through sheer fatherly instinct, grabbed Kazuichi’s hand and bolted.

“Yeah, you better run, bitches!” The girl sneered at them, but Makoto was more focused on getting him and Kazuichi away, but when you have bad luck, that’s never easy. Makoto rounds a corner, takes a few steps… and falls into a small hole, which seems to have a slide down to some unknown space and a hole just small enough for the ultimate hope to bang his head and begin to black out. As he descends, the last thing he can make out is Kazuichi’s pained screaming behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd actually want me to continue this, please let me know.


End file.
